


When It Clicked

by Diomede



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/pseuds/Diomede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @timepetalsprompts Ficlet Friday prompt of Snowball Fight. Set after Christmas Invasion but before New Earth. Rose is still getting used to her new new Doctor. Playful fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Clicked

“No! No no no no no no……..”

Never had Rose heard a more satisfying sound than the soft thump of the freshly pack snowball against the Doctor’s chest. Her aim was true; the ball landed between his tie and the lapel from the looks of the softening white dust absorbing into his oxford.

“Serves you right! Tagging me on my backside like that, my bum is frozen!” Rose couldn't help but giggle at the feigned hysterics the Doctor was displaying. Opening his jacket, he brushed the snow from his oxford and tie, but the damage was done. Upon impact the snow fell down into his jacket where it proceeded its march southward; however, its progress halted by his belt.

The Doctor looked up, still pawing at the vestiges of snow on him. “I told you I was aiming for your back like a gentleman!”

“A gentleman wouldn't shoot an opponent in the back,” Rose teased. Taking his tie in her gloved hand, she gently brushed it with her sleeve in small apology. She studied the silvery swirls against the burgundy fabric and how they shimmered slightly. The hue was darker where the snow had absorbed into the silk but it was only minimally damp really. As she continued to brush the fabric, Rose realized three things simultaneously. First was how close she was to the Doctor. Second was how quiet they both had become. Third was that she saw his arms rise in her periphery, and even though the puffy jacket she wore nearly doubled her size, she could swear those arms were wrapping around her.

Rose slowly looked up, fear and hope mixing an anxious cocktail in her bloodstream. She knew not to keep comparing the two, but she couldn't help feel slightly resistant slipping back into their normal rhythms. She knew the man behind those eyes was the same, but the guilt lingered whenever she expected to see blue instead of brown.

The Doctor’s expression was puzzling but familiar. He seemed to look at her with the same trepidatious eyes she saw a few weeks ago on Christmas night. She knew she had mirrored his expression then, not knowing if they could pick back up where they left off or if it truly was meeting someone brand new. This time, with his arms tightening around her, she felt the atmosphere shift between them. It felt normal again. Somewhere behind those playful brown eyes a pair of blue ones seemed to smirk at her, as his face followed suit.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly as the Doctor pinned her arms between them. There was no escaping from the bear hug that ensconced her, so Rose kept her gaze fixed on the Doctor’s eyes. It finally struck her that the color was just window dressing; she was still peering into the same soul.

Finally. Somewhere on a desolate freezing planet, she found him again. Yes she knew it was him, but something deep within her finally clicked, finally let her heart give into what her mind screamed.

Sensing the shift in Rose, the Doctor beamed at her and with a quiet whisper he confessed to her two words.

“I'm sorry.”

Rose looked at him in confusion and her smile dwindled.

“TANDEM SNOW ANGEL!” The Doctor tightened his grip and threw himself backwards into the snow, landing with gusto with Rose clinging to him. Her scream turned into giggles as the Doctor released her and began shifting the snow around his arms and legs. The expression of triumph played on his face as he looked at his companion with glee. “Oh c’mon Rose Tyler! You can either help or make your own.”

Shifting to his side, she couldn't stop laughing at his manic grin. “How am I supposed to help, you daft alien? Snow angels are a one person job. Wait, were you just trying to get me covered in snow so you didn't have to keep making snowballs?”

“Yup! Looks like that backfired due to my chivalrous nature,” he preened as Rose rolled her eyes. Happy with his creation, the Doctor sat up. “Right you are. And it seems to me that managed to get more snow on me than on you in the process.” As he stood up, he reached his hand down to Rose. “Truce?”

“On one condition,” Rose said as she took his hand and pulled herself up next to him.

“And what would that be?” the Doctor questioned. Oh, how Rose loved that inquisitive look in his eye, no matter the color.

“When we get back to the TARDIS, you start the fire and I’ll make the hot chocolate.”

“Deal!”


End file.
